Love Bites
by GotSwagger
Summary: A/U. Vampires. Slash. Justin Gabriel finds himself falling for a red-headed rock star, but they soon discover they're in for more than they bargained for. Eventually rated M.


**A/N: **This story is AU and contains male/male relationships. This story will eventually have vampires. If any of this freaks you out, turn around now. Thank you!

Justin Gabriel stood in the nightclub, alone. The room was dark and bodies were pushing all around him, but he paid them no attention. Like many others in the room, his attention was focused on one person in particular. The man that demanded the eyes of those around him stood on a stage, a mic in his hand as he belted lyrics to a song none of them cared to pay attention to. He shook his body and bright red hair in a way that oozed sexual tension. Justin's eyes were locked to the man's face, trying to catch his eye. He wanted, no, _needed_ this man. He trailed his tongue over his lips as he slowly walked closer to stage, pushing apart the sea of men to reach the podium upon which his prize rested.

Justin's eyes trailed up the man's body, stopping on his face as their eyes finally met. Their gaze held, and suddenly the man was singing to him and not to the room. Each line caused a shiver to run down Justin's spine, and he found himself wanting the other man more and more. The song faded to an end, and the crowd around him burst into applause. Justin, however, did not. His eyes remained locked onto the young musician as he slipped behind a curtain behind the stage. Justin stood a little straighter, rubbing his shirt flat before making his way toward the exit. If he knew anything about bands that visited this club, it was that they took off the minute their act was over. Justin didn't want to let the opportunity slip by.

He muttered a quick goodbye to the bouncer as he slipped out the side entrance, and then he circled around to the back of the club. He knew he was right in his hunch once he saw the crappy van waiting. He started to walk toward it before someone grabbed his arm, yanking him back into the darkness. "What are you doing?" A voice hissed into his ear. Justin instantly recognized the voice as the red-headed singer.

"Looking for you." He admitted, tilting his head slightly to look at the man behind him. He broke into a lazy grin as their eyes met once more. "I couldn't let you slip away…" he whispered, slipping out of the man's grasp and turning to face him. "My name's Justin." The other man licked his lips, looking toward the van before grabbing Justin's arm again.

"I'm Heath. Come with me, Justin, we can't stay here." Justin found himself being dragged back into the club, this time in the back where some of the 'special' rooms were. Heath pushed Justin forward into one, giving a swift look around before closing the door behind him. Justin giggled, sitting down on the couch and looked up at the red-headed beauty. Heath locked the door before turning to look at Justin. "We can't stay for long. They'll be looking for me."

"Who?" Justin asked in an innocent tone, reaching and grabbing Heath's arm and pulling him to sit beside him on the couch.

"The band… You don't understand. I can't stand. We can talk for a few, but if they notice me gone…" Heath sighed, looking away. Justin frowned, touching Heath's shoulder softly.

"What's wrong?" Heath turned to look at him, smiling gently and shaking his head. Justin pouted out his bottom lip, "I promise I won't tell." Heath laughed, a deep laugh that had a hint of southern boy in it. Justin bit his lip, instantly turned on by his laughter. "Fine, let's do this then." He leaned forward, pressing his lips hard against Heath's. He felt the other man stir and suddenly their tongues were fighting for dominance. Justin easily gave in, allowing the other man to explore his mouth as his eyes drifted closed. He felt a hand on his hip and he groaned gently, pushing his lips harder against the other man. His body was pressed back into the couch, and he felt the other man's hands tugging his shirt free. Suddenly, there was a loud knock at the door.

"Heath? You in here, bro?" Heath stiffened, lifting his head and staring at the door. "You know I can smell you!" Heath groaned, dragging himself off of Justin and walking to the door.

"Give me a minute!" He growled, glaring at the door.

"Hurry up bro. He's _hungry_." Heath shuddered; his eyes drifting closed a moment before he opened them and glared at the door.

"Fuck off, Zack; I'll be there when I want to." He heard a snarl from the other side of the door, and then feet stomping away. He turned to look at Justin, smiling lop-sided, "Told you." Justin looked curious, only tilting his head. "Look, I gotta go…" He sighed, walking over to him and kissing him on the lips quickly. "Call me." He pulled a business card from his pocket, turning it over and scribbling a number on it before leaving it on the table and leaving the room. Justin looked after him, frowning softly before swiping the card and looking at it.

_Heath Slater xo_

_555-5555_

Justin smiled to himself, pocketing the card before leaving the club.


End file.
